Contention-based networks allow devices to share network resources during the transmission of data packets. It may be desirable in some instances, however, to prevent the receipt of certain data packets when those data packets are determined to exhibit undesirable characteristics. For example, it may be desirable to prevent the receipt of data packets transmitted by a malicious node. As another example, it may be desirable to prevent the receipt of data packets that include malicious or unauthorized content (i.e., spam, porn, etc.).
To prevent the receipt of such data packets, network topology is typically altered such that data packets are transmitted through the network along pre-defined paths and/or through a single traffic concentration point. In the case of wireless networks, however, the alteration of network topology is generally ineffective in many instances to prevent the receipt of all undesirable data packets. This is generally true since no single node can be added to a wireless network to significantly increase the security of the network at large. Accordingly, defensive measures are taken on a per node basis, and expensive and complicated hardware and software alterations must be implemented at each node.